True love's kiss?
by Ambernot
Summary: A Mergana oneshot set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I love Mergana and I have been working on this oneshot for awhile. I have finally gotten it down on paper. Please review

...  
Morgan sat on her couch curled in a blanket while watching Netflix. She decided that she had no better way to spend her time rewatching the entire Sherlock series. She was once again home alone, with her father on one of his many business trips and her brother at football practice. Soon she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and paused her show. She redundantly got off the couch and shuffled to the door, bringing her blanket with her. She was pleasantly surprised to find Merlin at her door.

He was her brother's best friend. The boys had hated each other when they first meant in kindergarten. Arthur would come home every day after school and complain about the annoying skinny boy. A few weeks later Arthur eventually started to stop complaining. The next month Arthur asked their nanny if Merlin could spend the night and the two had been friends ever since. Morgan quite liked Merlin and thought that he was a great impact on her brother. Like Arthur, Merlin was only a year younger than her. Merlin ended up spending so much time at their house that Morgan practically grew up with him.

Merlin never meant his father and Merlin's mother got sick when he was really young. She was moved into intensive care and never got moved out. Merlin moved in his uncle, Gauis. Gauis had a good paying job as a therapist, he even was assigned to help her with nightmares as a child, but supporting himself, Merlin, and Hudith's medical bills was a struggle. They lived in a very small home and never really had the money for anything. Arthur and Morgan on the other hand lived in the biggest house in town so Merlin spent most his childhood at their house. Most people thought that Merlin ony liked Arthur for his stuff, like many of Arthur's other friends, but Morgan knew different. Through Morgan knew that it was not case. Merlin had invited Arthur over to his house several times over the years, but his house did not have cable or internet so Arthur was never interested. Uthur never liked Merlin, but he was not really around much to do anything about it.

"Arthur is at football practice, but you are more than welcome to come inside." Morgan said

Merlin stepped inside and shut the door. "Thanks."

They walked back to the living room. "I am rewatching Sherlock. Would you care to join me?" she asked

"I have no intention of reliving that fall." Merlin replied Merlin looked her dead in the eye to prove he was serious. Blue eyes ment green as they stared at each other. They continued this for a few seconds before they both broke into grins. They laughed and Morgan playfully shoved Merlin.  
"If you are not here to see Arthur, or to cry your eyes out with me; then why are you here?" she asked

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Merlin stated.

"I will not team up with you against Arthur this april fools." Her and Gwen had something wicked planned for the boys. It was going to be weeks before they would be able to get the dye out of their hair.

"But I had the best idea..." Merlin trailed off "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up."  
Merlin started speaking quickly. "We have know each other for years, and you are Arthur's sister, but we have always gotten along. Or at least I think we have."

Morgan started to realize where this was going and she tried to hide a blush.

"Plus, you are really pretty. I mean nice, really nice, and pretty. I was just wondering..." Merlin slowly stopped talking and he turned scarlet. Morgan could not help but laugh at his awkwardness.  
"N N Nevermind." Merlin stuttered "I was just joking around anyway. It's not like you-" Morgan interrupted him by pressing her lips to his.

The moment Merlin's lips began moving against her was the moment everything came back. Memories came flooding back to her like a huge wave. She remembered a life full of magic, dragons, and insanity. She remembered Camelot with everyone who was there and all that happened. Morgana gasped as she pulled away from Merlin.

"Morgan will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked

She was shocked, Merlin did not remember anything. The mighty Emrys was nothing more than a na ve teenager, who most likely just gotten his first kiss. Kiss.. That was what had just triggered her memories. Besides from the occasional nightmares, Morgana had never even spared a thought of her past life; yet, kissing Merlin once had restored everything. Could it have possibly been true love's kiss and if it was than why did Merlin still not remember? Morgana knew that in the early stages of her last life she did care very deeply for Merlin, maybe even had loved him, but it all had changed when he poisoned her. Then destiny had pulled them in different ways.

She had expected herself to be furious, he did if fact kill her, but it seemed that thousands of years had calmed her temper. In the end, she had gotten her revenge. She had succeeded in killing Uthur and Arthur and Camelot was in nothing but rubble now. She had remembered that she had wanted nothing more to kill them, but now she knew that the constant fear of Uthur and than the loss of Morguese had driven her so far into darkness that she had lost herself. She still fully believed in her cause, but perhaps she should have done it with a little less bloodshed. She was sure that no one else knew of their past life, and it was a good thing. They would never forgive her for what she had done. Perhaps this was her second chance to be happy. All she could do was hope none of them would recall anything.

"I would love to." Morgana replied

"That's great!" Merlin exclaimed "Just don't tell Arthur."

Morgana laughed "He will get over it."

If Arthur had anything to say she would just mention Gwen. Arthur most likely was developing a crush on her by now and it was pretty obvious how that was going to end. There love, with occasional help of Merlin, had thwarted her plans so many times. Morgana gave it less than a year before they got together.

Merlin through his arms around her and pulled her a hug. Morgana's eyes grew gold behind Merlin's back as she felt the feeling of her magic coursing through her. She levitated the couch up a few inches before dropping back onto the floor. This was all done by the time Merlin pulled away from her.

Morgana gave one of her signature smirks. Magic was going to give her an advantage this April fools.

...  
Cakes for everyone who leaves a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I originally wanted to keep this story as a one shot, but several people are demanding more. I have other stories I am working on. If anyone wishes to continue this, I am gladly putting it up for adoption. All I ask is that you to PM me first and give me credit.

Thank you. 


End file.
